


Far Cry ND One Shots

by Wealthywetsunny



Series: One Shots [4]
Category: Far Cry New Dawn
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Multi, Smut, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wealthywetsunny/pseuds/Wealthywetsunny
Summary: A mixture of headcanons and one shots from Far Cry New Dawn involving...literally anyone. Even if they're canonically dead.Requests are welcome





	1. Joseph/Judge Unjust

After everything she’s went through since the bombs dropped, everything _they_ went through, he was begging for release. For mercy.

It was a fucking joke.

Wrath still laid heavy in her heart. Joseph once said that particular sin would never leave her soul if she wouldn’t let it. Now she took a moment to wonder if he really thought she could let it go with him pulling stunts like this.  

The constant anger that bubbled up inside her was the cause of many conflicts between the two of them for 17 years. But it kept them alive on more occasions then she could count. She wanted her wrath to save him now. She prayed to God to save the fragile man in front of her when she wasn’t sure she could make her voice work to do it herself.

Joseph forced her to live. Late at night, day in and day out in the depths of a bunker underground, he spoke to her endlessly despite her resistance. He forced her every step of the way. Wormed his way into her heart to keep moving forward even when she begged for death the same way he was begging the Captain now.

Only then she didn’t have a gun pressed to her chest, she never asked someone else to do such a deed for her. She simply begged for him to free her bound hands to get the job done herself. And he didn’t grant her such a thing all those years ago. She resented him for that, wrath grew heavy inside her.

Joseph saved her. Dragged her with him no matter how unwilling she was. He fed her by hand, clothed her, bathed her until she saw the light from the sun as they crawled out of their tiny hidey hole and she saw hope again. It bloomed inside her when she witnessed how he could save the whole wide world like he did to her.

That was the smallest chunk of her life flashing through her head in just a few seconds. Playing out for her to realize how fucking unfair he was being. But he wasn’t looking at her--he couldn’t see the way her body fidgeted when she was normally so composed. He had eyes only for the Captain, for that gun.

She made a noise in the back of her throat, a groan and a whine mixed into one. Maybe a plea. It caught the Captain’s attention, drew her eyes away from Joseph and onto her, then onto Ethan’s corpse. She was considering. Joseph saw that too, he knew it wasn’t exactly a refusal.

That scared her.

Judge--Rook?--wanted to reach out to him, to just say something. Remove all that guilt and break her vow of silence that made her reborn into the new world. She wanted to rush over and hold his cheeks in her hand, remind him of all that he did. That he may now realize that he was never the shepherd of God, but he was trying to do good. He was never a prophet, but he tried.  
  
He could do right by everyone he wronged, he still had time. He couldn’t throw all that away. Years of progress snuffed out by a single bullet brought on by his grief.

They had awful times, moments where they almost died, where she almost killed him herself, where--even with a strong back bone of newfound faith--she didn’t want anything to do with him. Where Rook (Judge? She wasn’t sure anymore, maybe she shouldn’t have a name anymore after this, no matter the outcome), almost ran to Prosperity to beg for forgiveness. Times where she thought he was full of bullshit once again with his holier than thou stance filled with peace and it was just like it was years ago when they were enemies.

They starved side by side when their crops wouldn't sprout, when people died from too large fires created from the dry spells that ran through the county. When Eden’s Gate, slowly growing, almost wiped off the face of the earth as the cold crept in out of nowhere and covered everything in a thin layer of ice. From dust storms that hung thick around them until it choked the life out of them. Times were hard but they got through it. They lived long enough to stand next to one another building house after house until their fingers ached and they wanted nothing more than to go back to the easy lifestyle they once had where they were just a two man army deep underground.

They went through all that shit and he was gonna up and leave when he wouldn’t let her do the same years ago.

No.

No. That’s not how their relationship works.

“No.”

Her eyes were on Rook--she didn’t want to be a Judge anymore, it wouldn’t fit into their life after this. Her finger tightened around the trigger, easing back when Joseph stepped away. Head swiveling out of curiosity for what he heard.

Rook shook her head, let out a small grunt. The only way she’s been able to catch his attention for years. Too ridden with guilt and sorrow to say a word. But she’d never forgive herself if she let this slip by because of her Pride.

“No. You can’t.”

The Captain took a careful step away. Maybe thinking Rook’s hardened words were meant for her and the gun she held to his chest and not for Joseph himself.

“My child,” His smile was sad when he gave it to her. His hands too cold when he brought it to her cheek.

“No!” Her voice cracked, already painfully throbbing from her speech. “I’m making this decision for the both of us.” She left out the part where he’s done the same thing a number of times. Where he made her live a little bit longer to see a better part of the world, when he placed a gun in her hand to continue her Wrath above ground. Choices she’d rather were thrown to the wind and forgotten about when she could easily roll over and die.

“Don’t you get it? Eden is gone. I was wrong. I was never right, not back then, and not now. All those deaths--for nothing!”

She laughed. Or tried. It sounded too broken. “So?”

“So I lost my family because of my hubris!” He shouted it, his nails biting into her skin before he twirled away. He was back to begging, pleading. Fallen down to his knees to force the Cap’s hand to shove the gun to his temple.

Rook was on him just as fast, by his side in the dirt to hug him from behind. “We can start an actual life. That was the point of all your work. To live. When was the last time you were just a man?”

He physically shook and trembled at her words. Turning his head minutely, missing how Rook shook her head at Cap, to tell her to back the fuck off. She did, she stepped away, shoved her gun in her waist band to watch with skepticism and pity.

“Joseph. Please. Live with me, just as normal people. Not as a shepherd or a Judge.”

He nodded once, eyes flicking to their left, to focus on his white bound book left in the dirt, so close to being consumed by the flames started from a single torch meant to engulf his holy tree.

“Okay.” He was the one to help her up, to place his hands on her shoulders and take in the crevices and cracks of her mask. Then he was taking it off, uncaring in how she flinched. Fearful of the expression she’d find on his face.

In the end, he only offered her a smile, ran a thumb across her cheek with a loving gentleness he has given her all those years spent together. The mask, the one carefully crafted one night in a darkened room from him to her, was thrown in the fire, burnt alongside his book.

No more Eden. No more fear mongering talk brought about by a man who made so many scared for their lives. Only him and her left to their devices so far up north that they’d be just a rumor in a few years.

And a Captain who lost her people and her commander, left to take over Joseph’s role as shepherd. All her and Joseph could do was pray to a forgiving God that this time they got it right.


	2. Ethan-Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fic detailing Ethan's jealousy when his father returns and he reveals The Captain's role

When he was younger, he felt ashamed for hating his father. He thought he had to pray for forgiveness for having such strong emotions. And he did exactly that, got down on bended knee with his father in the next room, and he prayed for guidance. 

It had been a while since he’s bothered with that routine. He stopped around the time Joseph abandoned him. Abandoned all of them really. He up and left his own people that he spent years showing the holy path of life they were meant to take. 

And yet they still worshiped him. They gave praise to The Father every single sermon Ethan conducted. They asked for Ethan to tell stories of what a wonderful dad Joseph really was. Ethan didn’t have those stories. Not the kind they wanted. 

He remembers Joseph being too busy planning their future, Joseph having to pass him over to a well intentioned midwife or a family already bursting with their own spawn just to feed him because Joseph was too busy with someone else in need.

A father to all, so he claimed. Though he neglected his own son. Ethan prayed for his Father’s death the first time he learned of his departure. He prayed harder when six months rolled around and there was still no sign of his father. 

He was a young man, but he needed a dad, someone to guide him. And New Eden needed a leader. One of those problems could be fixed. So he stepped up. He wanted to see everyone prosper, Joseph wanted words from God that might never come.

Joseph wanted a shepherd too. Maybe Ethan wanted that just as much. It’d be easy if someone came around who was crazy enough to listen to Ethan. Desperate enough too. And from what Ethan heard, the people at Prosperity were very desperate. 

The Judge came to him with a woman in tow--bearing his father’s book--and Ethan seethed. He didn’t hide his anger, no one was around to scold him for it. 

His dad was dead, that’s what helped him sleep at night for months. Having the knowledge that this kingdom was his. That got him through so many hard times where doubt threatened to drag him under.

Then Joseph appeared before Ethan looking none the worse for wear. Parting the crowd, The Captain following behind like he’s seen the Judge do for years. And all that anger came rushing back. He kept his mouth shut, leaned into Joseph’s touch that laid on his shoulder. He had half the mind to apologize right then and there, to confess to his wrathful thoughts. 

His father had that effect on people. Just like his younger brother did--a baptist--so Joseph claimed. A man who died from Joseph’s own fault, not like he told the story that way. But Ethan saw right through his father as envy festered in his mind. Ethan felt sure that he’d have a larger family to rely on, perhaps a man in his life that cared, if Joseph actually focused on those who shared his blood and not his flock. Maybe his brothers and sister would be alive.

Ethan never said that, for that thought came much later, when he was on his way to becoming an adult.

And just like the baptist--who’s untimely death came from being tugged around and directed like a pawn by his father, the same would happen to the captain. Who he proclaimed was the person they’ve all been waiting for.

Ethan would have laughed if he didn’t already see where this was going. Jacob, John, Faith, family ripped from his father because they were manipulated by the snake Joseph always was. Then the Judge, who was only a shell of themselves. Ethan--when he was a child--liked to imagine how they were before his father twisted their mind during those years spent after the collapse together. He liked to believe they weren’t so hollow, that they spoke and laughed with friends without the aid of a mask, that they weren’t as blindly devoted as everyone else was. 

The Captain was going to end up the same way, and she didn’t even want it! That’s what hurt the most. That she looked confused and scared as Joseph spoke and his people cheered around her, she didn’t want to lead these people. She was only here to help build a community for the remaining survivors, pack up, and go wherever the fuck the wind took her after that. She never even asked for all this.

He did. What was so wrong with him? Why did Joseph hate every member of his family to damn them all to hell? He was naive, letting the cycle repeat. Every member of his family would die and he would continue crying as if he wasn’t causing all this heartache.

Ethan laughed then, something strong and bitter in his voice as he twirled away on his heel. His eyes found The Captain’s one last time, she would be dead by the end of the year if his father got his way.

She’d be dead by the end of the month if Ethan got his.


	3. Joseph/Captain One Last Favor (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph asking the captain for one final thing, to bare his child and make sure the Seed legacy lives on.

“Do you understand the pain that I have to carry by being all alone? Knowing that soon I’ll be dead and gone, not even a memory to be carried on now my entire flock has been maimed. Unable to rest easy because not a single Seed--the family who is the sole reason we’ve survived as a human race in Hope County--is completely gone. Our legacy lost to my...my hubris. Not to mention my inadequacy as a father.”

She was quiet. Lips drawn in a thin line as she stared at the sharp edges of Joseph’s back, at the tattoos and faded scars he carried. He led a life of pain burnt into his skin, he knew sorrow better than she could, even with Rush shot dead in front of her, even with her train of kind hearted friends destroyed, unable to help the rest of America like they planned together.

He knew enough pain for the whole of Hope County. She only carried enough for a single woman and it was already too much, weighing her down and making her choke.

“I can’t imagine losing all those people who you love so much. Losing everything you’ve known. To have all that hard work stolen from you. I’m sorry Joseph.”

He hummed, back still towards her, legs hanging off the edge of the cliff, eyes scanning over his tiny home, not truly acknowledging her. 

“Rome wasn’t built in a day,” she reminded him, stepping closer, risking a gentle touch on his shoulder when she crouched by his side. “Don’t act like everything’s lost.”

“Isn’t it? My family is dead. I’m all that’s left. And I’ll be dead soon, if not by the warped wildlife or the next rogue, corrupt group, then by time.” 

“That’s how the world works now. Nothing you can do about that.” 

“No? I beg to differ.”

She almost looked away when he finally raised his head to meet her gaze. His eyes were too intense, pulling her under a current quickly before she had time to react. She didn’t want to question him. After everything he’s been through, was it right to tell a grieving man how impractical it was for him to yearn for a son or daughter just so his bloodline could continue? Even after the end of the world, that shouldn’t be why people become parents.

“And if Ethan was still alive? If he heeded your advice and didn’t eat that fruit? ‘Cause that seemed like an old argument between the two of you...What would a child do to make you feel any better once you died?”

He shrugged, looking too helpless for a man who once ruled a small chunk of America. “People would know my name.”

She thought back to his shadow. His Judge. Someone that Cap assumed Joseph knew before the end of the world if the stories from the locals held true. She wondered how old that masked stranger was, if they too, were close to death’s door. Or if they weren’t worthy enough to act in the place of a child, meant to tell his story even if they didn’t have the Seed blood.

“I think,” he began, interrupting her thoughts with a hand on her shoulder to draw her in closer. “That you can grant me one last wish before you leave Hope County to continue your journey to help others. You can give me a child. A little boy or girl who would have my blood and change the world as I failed to do so.”

“Yeah? And I guess I’m supposed to stay holed up in your house for nine months? People need me, you said it yourself.” It was a weak defense when there were so many other reasons any sane person would decline his offer.

“That’s the exact opposite of what I am asking of you. You need to take this child and leave. Get as far away as you can from Hope County. I’m starting to think it’s cursed. Or maybe the Seed family was never meant to have a happy end. I’d like to test that theory. It’d be nice to imagine at least one of us Seeds amounting to something, living grey and old and so, so happy with what they’ve done.” 

He was making sense. God help her, but she couldn't refute what he was saying when it was logical. Not when he was pleading with his eyes, leaning closer to her until their noses brushed together.

“Okay.”

Joseph sagged all at once. He didn’t ask if she was sure. He didn’t question why she said yes. Maybe he was just so used to people agreeing to his ideas in a past life sat atop his throne that her saying yes was normal, he never expected anything less from her.

His hands were as rough as she expected them to be when he undressed her. Littered with calluses, the proof of him living hell on earth. He was a patient lover, soft and caring while he laid her out on the rocky ground, and it made her wonder if he had always been like that. 

“How long has it been?” He whispered, hands holding tight to her hips, head dipped with closed eyes. She wasn’t sure he was asking himself or waiting for an answer. Until she reached between their bodies to fumble with his loose fitting pants and he was speaking again. Content to watch her work. “Do I need to go slow? Or...or make sure you’re open enough? How long has it been?”

Cap’s lips twisted, trying and failing to get words out. She didn’t want to think of Rush--dead weeks ago and buried none too deep back at Prosperity. She didn’t want to think of how she mouthed over the tattoo on his neck and devoured his lips that first and only time. He had a wife and daughter after all, it was wrong. So, so wrong. It happened once, and all she got after that was well meaning glances with the occasional kiss on her cheek. But she loved that man turned savior, not the one above her.

But she was with Joseph now. Meant to carry his child when she would rather Rush’s. 

“Captain?”

“Don’t call me that.” She snarled, shoving his pants down rougher than she intended. Scrambling to tangler her hands in his hair to pull him closer so she could manage a kiss.

“And what would you rather I name you?”

“Fuck.” Her head thunked back against the rock, anger welling up inside her at what would come after all this. “Does it matter?”

“I’d like to know the name of the mother of my child.”

She hummed, grabbing his cock when she lifted her head and saw it red and hard between his legs, bobbing almost playfully when he shifted to settle closer to her cunt.

That shut him up, made him hiss through clenched teeth. She was already lining him up, ready to get this over with so she could leave this godforsaken place and be done with it. 

“You’re sloppy.” He commented, laughing softly at how she scowled. It wasn’t her fault, she was shaking with nerves, her mind riddled with grief and the overwhelming need to help people. 

Cap was done with it already, done with how he meant to draw this out. So she tipped him over, shoved him until she was on top and could ride him the way she wanted. She was in control again, everything would be fine. This was okay.

“And you talk too much.” She snapped back, nails digging in sharply to his shoulders, risking their boundaries to lean down and nip at his collarbone. Feeling his hips jump up at her teeth grazing along his neck, threatening to kill him the way a dog might.

She was doing all the work, rising up on her knees to slip back down--too quick, too fast, everything feeling too loose as he moved in and out of her with ease. 

It was almost easy. Just getting lost in the motions of sex. Of fucking like animals, like people after the end of the world should. She didn’t focus on Joseph’s face, or the noises he made that was so distinctly him. She couldn’t bear to pay attention to his rough hands keeping hold of her hips and how he managed to scream her name with his head thrown back, throat revealed. 

She used that moment to attack his neck, biting and sucking. Leaving her mark on him, forcing him to feel her anger for this whole fucked up situation that she had been placed in.

“You really fucked up my life, y’know that Joseph? One step in Hope County and everything goes to shit just because your people needed help. Fuck you.” Her words ended in a sneer as she hefted herself up and away from where she bit him, tracking how his eyes followed the sway of her breasts. Her fingers found his throat, wrapped around his flesh tightly and squeezed. Laughing at how he kicked, bucking under her.

She would’ve thought he was scared, that he would be the furthest thing from aroused if someone tried to choke him, if she didn’t feel his cock twitch deep inside her. Close to finishing just at the prospect of his life being on the verge of ending with a simple press of his windpipe.

“This is all your fault. Everyone’s death, all of it!” She leaned her full weight on him, stopping when his eyes widened in panic, when his hips barely moved against her. 

Cap deflated, as if she had been the one who had been strangled. Joseph--as weak as he might’ve felt--managed to wrangle his forearm around her lower back to pull her closer. Until she was forced to rest her cheek against his sternum. 

He took over from there, did all the work so fluidly until she could melt into his touch.

“As much as you despise me, please don’t hate our child. Promise me that.”

“You ask alot for a stranger.” 

His hands were bound to leave bruises on her hips as he yanked her down harder, sending a jolt through her stomach, “After all we’ve accomplished together, you can’t say we’re strangers, not after you have my kid.”

She was crying when he came inside her, tears wetting his chest. And she wished he would let her pull away, clamber off his hips to pull her clothes back on so she could climb over the cracked damn to get out of this county.

But he held her closer, kissed away her tears and rubbed tiny circles into her back. He shushed her when she whined, unwilling to let her go until her teeth drew blood from his throat.

She was shaking by the time they were both dressed, Joseph ready to watch her go. He was silent, eyes on her stomach, smiling softly at how her arm was already perfectly wrapped around her belly. Her muscles protested as she hefted herself over the dam, the best way out of the county as far as she was concerned. Going over the damn would lead her further north, and if the world could be lucky for once, then her and her potential child would both get a dose of the bliss strong enough to put them down. 

She was afraid the new world couldn’t handle the next generations of Seeds.


	4. Ethan/Cap Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan trying to get the captain to concede to a marriage with him to build more 'trust' and power between New Eden and Prosperity, but not at all expecting to slowly fall for her in the process.

“You could have all the power in the world. Everyone here would look up to you like a queen. All of this could be yours,” Ethan breathed out a sigh, hands laced behind his back, feet set widely apart as he stared out into the confines of New Eden, “so long as you say yes.”

He was aware of the implications of his words. That if his father was by his side and could hear the words he chose to say to the captain that waltzed into their life, he’d object. Maybe not verbally, but his eyes would grow sharp, remembering the stories he used to tell Ethan of his family. Of the uncle who preached for the better half of his life about the virtues of saying yes.

This captain, wherever she came from, didn’t know Hope County before. There were very little people left who still did. So his words didn’t come off as suspicious, nor did the confidence in his usually angry eyes when he glanced over his shoulder to look at her.

Apparently John was charismatic. And he hoped he could be as well, just by the Seed blood flowing through him. The stories of John, the kind of man he was, is the type of man Ethan yearned to be. To have such a silver tongue that people didn’t know they were wrapped in his web until it was too late.

Ethan didn’t want to use force. Not when he was speaking of something as sacred as marriage. 

“Cap?” He prodded gently, turning on his heel and letting the doors of the makeshift church slam shut. He placed his hand on her arm, squeezing gently until she locked eyes with him. He tried to smile, to make this seem as selfless as possible.

“Didn’t think people still got married after the end of the world.”

“It happens. Happened a lot underground.”

She nodded, choosing her words carefully, like she felt like she had to be guarded around him. “That was when no one knew if we were gonna live to see the sun. There are settlements all across America that need me and Rush. Can’t give that all up for a cozy little family.”

Ethan pushed down on the urge to scream. Even if he desperately wanted to kick and yell, throw a tantrum as if he was still the child his father claimed he was. Instead he smiled again, saw her relax just a tad. “That’s fine. You’re busy now, but maybe one day. Soon, when you realize that you can’t save the whole wide world. I’ll be here.”

Cap was shoving past him, snorting angrily. Maybe he shouldn’t have put himself on a pedestal like that. Perhaps she was only angry that he acted as if he knew better than her. 

He knew for next time how to act when she returned, because she would. If not for him, then to speak with Joseph, and he could deal with knowing that. 

*****

It was easy to manipulate someone who was grieving.

“I’m sorry he’s gone, I never had to know loss like that. No one should.”

She didn’t respond. Drowning in guilt maybe. That’s what he overheard Joseph tell her while he hid in the shadows. 

“I got flowers,” he whispered, coming to sit down next to her, thigh pressed to hers, watching fish dart around in the water below the dock. “For Rush.”

She finally looked at him, head turning slowly, eyes tired as she grasped at the flowers. “Rush had a family. A wife and daughter,” she told him softly, tilting the bundle of flowers around to inspect them. “He spent most of his time halfway across the world just trying to make it a better place for them. And it’s my fault he’ll never go home.”

“It was the Highwaymen’s fault. They’re to blame for ruining Hope County.”

Cap hummed, but she didn’t look convinced.

“Got something to take your mind off it,” He said, bumping his shoulder with hers almost playfully.

“If it’s marriage or sex or something else along those lines, you can fuck right off Ethan.” 

That actually made him laugh. Nothing fake in his smile or how his shoulders shook. He wasn’t conjuring up images of John, trying to instill bravado or charm, he was having fun. Being himself. “No, no, I wasn’t thinking that.”

He offered his hand when he rose, holding his breath out of fear that she wouldn’t let him pull her up. But she did, she cocked an eyebrow, calluses scratching his palm when she fit it into his own. 

They walked like that, hand in hand, past the water mill and church, dodging scurrying young children who’ve yet to go to bed. Past Joseph and his Judge. Ethan avoided his father’s eyes, instead turning his head to examine Cap’s profile. He’d prefer to study the strength of her jawline rather than see the disapproving stare Joseph would send his way.

Cap was silent, standing stock still as he led her into a tiny house--his own home meant to get away from Joseph’s bullshit. Tucked away under his bed was all the supplies a sinner could want. Including homemade alcohol. Moonshine, really. 

And her face absolutely lit up when he shook the jars. She laughed, bouncing on her tiptoes, it was the pure excitement in her voice that made his chest feel tight. 

“Oh Ethan,” she purred, dropping down on her knees next to him to cradle one jar to her chest. “I haven't come across booze like this since I was down in Kansas.”

“You’ve been to Kansas?” He asked, head tipped curiously as he unscrewed his own jar, smiling when she did the same. His eyes tracked a map behind her head, pinned up on his wall. It was overly colorful, meant to be used in a classroom he imagined. Depicting the US, naming each state with large letters and silly pictures to boot. It was a thing of hope when he was a boy, something to look forward to when he grew old, a reason to keep going, knowing there was a whole world out there for him. That he wasn’t always going to be stuck under his father’s thumb, limited to the North when everyone else hated them. 

“Been all over. Guess I stop here. In bumfuck Montana.”

The first swig she took exposed her throat to him as she threw it back, filling her mouth until her cheeks puffed out. Her muscles expanded like she was used to drinking, throat stretching to allow the amber liquid to slip down much quicker than he could swallow his own. 

“Doesn’t mean your life is over. You’ve still got a purpose.” Channeling Jacob now, from all that he’s heard about the man, though his father might be biased. And a little bit pissed considering how he was using the knowledge of his family for nothing more than building bridges between two communities.

“And that purpose is to be your little housewife?”

“Is it so wrong that I want a family?”

She stilled, glass stopping mid way to her lips. Then her cheeks were flushed, something he could just barely see in the darkness. It was cute. The way she squirmed under his probing gaze, he liked it. Not the feeling of power--like the swell of pride at raising this flock--no, he liked seeing her chagrined.

“Sorry.” She finally said, “no, nothing’s wrong with that Ethan. It’s just...I had some...misconceptions about you.”

“Like?”

It wasn’t the alcohol that loosened her tongue. She was a long way from drunk, eyes still sharp and tracking his emotions, sometimes flicking to the askew blanket acting as a door. Like they were both teenagers and she was actually scared of Joseph’s wrath if he found them. The thought almost made him snort, he learned how much stronger he was than his father a long time ago.

“You seemed power hungry when I first met you. Selfish. Always wanting to control people, to find an angle to work.”

“I was scared,” a lie really. What did he have to be scared of in New Eden? “I was afraid that any day now the Highwaymen would show up at our door asking too many questions and we would be no match for their type of weaponry.”

“Why not team up with Prosperity? They’re good people, I can vouch for ‘em.”

Ethan sucked on his teeth, wincing at how the alcohol clung to the enamel. He didn’t want to let on how much he wanted that. That the only reason he wanted her around was to do exactly that. “They don’t trust us.”

“They don’t trust your dad.”

He scratched at his neck, feigning embarrassment. But not at all faking how he jumped when he felt her grab onto his arm to catch his attention. “You don’t gotta stay here Ethan. I know that’s really none of my business, but...you’ve got families in this community. Children, kids who shouldn’t learn to fight when they’re barely old enough to drive. You could leave, save some of your flock or congregation or whatever you wanna call them.” She smiled at her ignorance, maybe realizing how absurd their lives were. “We’ll accept them with open arms.”

He closed his eyes, shuddered when she drew away. She’d accept him, willingly. So long as he broke away from New Eden. Which was getting easier everyday with how he’s come to like this strange woman from all over. 

He imagined his father, the stories he’d tell and the questions he’d answer when Ethan was so hungry for a family. 

“My brother John was starved for attention. If the sinner who invaded our garden wasn’t so wrathful, she could have had John wrapped around her finger. He only wanted to be loved, despite the front he gave off. After the neglect and abuse...it all added up. It would have been so easy for him to be used even after his childhood, I’m sure people did every day, when I wasn’t there, or when my back was turned. I still mourn for him.”

Ethan felt like that now. He wanted love and attention, he wanted to know what it felt like for someone to not only be happy to see him, but to actively seek him out when he was busy. Someone who would walk through hell just to see him come out on the other side.

His mother didn’t get the chance to be that kind of woman, dead too early. His father was never born to be that kind of man.

The Captain of Security though, a title still strange to him, made him want to listen to her advice. Even if it would be the worst kind of betrayal. 

He was in love.


	5. Judge/Captain Voyeur (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> male Judge showing his 'gratitude' to female captain for sparing Joseph's life, while Joseph gets a front row seat of the action.

He was seconds away from shooting her. His hands already twitching with the urge to draw his bow, to finally speak and just dare her to heed the words of a man as unstable as Joseph. To actually shoot someone who was so clearly suffering after he lost everything.

But she pulled back, shook her head like she was confused, eyes searching Joseph’s. Then she was staring at him with her brows scrunched, trying to find any emotion behind his mask.

“No.”

She directed her eyes towards the ground when she said it, ignored how Joseph whined and howled, how he clawed at her legs. Judge was weak, he would’ve done anything for Joseph, he probably would have granted him that release despite feeling the urge to protect him. And he no doubt would’ve regretted it as Joseph bled out in his arms.

Cap was taking measured steps away from the crumbling mess Joseph was, and that’s when he realized that was his cue. That her darting eyes and fidgeting hands all directed in his direction was for a damn good reason. 

She saw them joined at the hip for the past month, and she was giving them space. Room to work, some semblance of privacy for him to swoop in and cradle Joseph close. Give him the reassurance he needed. 

He did just that. Was quick to lay his weapons to the side lest Joseph got any ideas, nodding his head sharply for Cap to watch over them even if he felt capable enough to handle this alone. 

He decided he liked this woman a lot more. That, like him and his jaded past, they knew personally that not many people bothered to throw a ‘thank you’ their way even after they work to save everyone’s lives. Everything got downplayed here in Hope County.

Judge didn’t want her to walk away out of this County thinking it was all for not. That no one cared, that no one was even grateful for how she saved them. ‘Them’ referring exclusively to Prosperity, because it was too late for New Eden. They had been wiped out only hours prior.

But that was all semantics, and he already made up his mind as he reached for her hand to draw her closer until she was kneeling with him and Joseph. Her eyebrow twitched, maybe wanting to refuse, wanting to pull away and just get the fuck out of town. He couldn’t blame her, but he wanted to thank her. 

Besides, the last person he fucked was Joseph, and that was 9 years ago when they were at their lowest together. He couldn’t even remember when was the last time he got his hands on a pretty little thing like Cap. It had to of been before he first got to Hope County as a brave sheriff's deputy.

The opportunity was here. He was gonna take it. 

He turned his head ever so slightly towards Joseph, found his eyes just as curious as the woman in front of him. Judge nodded to the charred remains of the ashy tree Joseph burnt down, indicating with a none too gentle push that that's where he should sit. 

“Judge?”

He perked up at his title coming from her lips. It sounded sweet, a soft spoken whisper as her hand encompased his wrist where it floated in the air, eager to feel her.

Everything after that was quiet. Save for the wind whistling through their loose fitting clothes and Joseph’s stuttered breathing. Stuttered only because of the scene playing out before him. No one made him watch, Judge was aware of that, he knew that Joseph was his own man and could leave them to sin on their own. 

Foolishly, while he worked on undressing Cap with nimble fingers used to working a weapon meant to kill, he kept a careful eye on Joseph; believing he stayed on the outskirts waiting for them to finish only so he could reprimand them on sin. But then Judge heard him moan. A breathy thing that had his cock hardening in the confines of his pants just out of sheer muscle memory of what they used to do together. 

She was compliant, surprisingly lax in his arms as she waited for him to pull off his clothes. He was too aware of Joseph’s stare as he tugged at his shirt, it had been so long since Joseph last saw his face. Or any part of his body. Which would explain why he was watching as intently as he was, leaning forward with hands clenched between his legs. He was twitchy, needy. 

Judge almost wanted to invite him to join just to watch the disapproving frown that would adorn his face. 

Cap was dragging him down by the nape of his neck by the time he was undressed, mask tumbling off from the force of her pulling him closer. His chest collided with hers, her breasts--nipples already hardened peaks against his skin--making the air catch in his throat. 

He was fumbling, feeling out of his element for the first time in a while. He was excited, eager, panting as he tried to line himself up, glad to see her legs spread wider and her hips bucking up towards him.

“Slow Judge, go slower.”

He actually fucking snarled at Joseph. Lips pulling back to reveal teeth as he glared at him. 

“Treat her right.” And...ah, Judge’s eyes dipped lower, to where Joseph was holding himself in his hand, squeezing his shaft tight enough to make his knuckles turn white. 

He composed himself with a single breath, trying to offer a smile to the woman below him to apologize for Joseph’s behavior, or maybe his presence. Not that she seemed to mind, she wasn’t paying the prophet any attention. Solely focused on him, a whine slipping free from her lips as she took matters into her own hands and guided his cock inside her. 

The prospect of going slow was gone the moment he sunk into her and felt her walls flutter around him. He’d bet it’d been too long for her too. 

He rocked his hips forward, sliding in the last few inches, hissing softly as his fists curled on either side of her head. With his eyes closed the way they were, he missed how Joseph was slouched over, that his pants were dangling loosely around his ankles as he stroked himself.

No, he was more focused on the feeling of her around him, how a second later she wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him in. When she arched up to nibble on his ear is when he let go, a small moan sliding free as he finished inside her.

There was a fleeting moment of worry for what he had done, scared that she would freak because who would want to raise a child in the apocalypse? But she was too honed in on her release, whining and bucking up into him with her head thrown back.

She came seconds later with his fingers circling her clit. She was panting, crying out his name only to be cut off by her own whimpers.

All at once she went limp, practically asleep as he slipped out of her. He turned his attention to Joseph, a smile curling on his lips at the pure desperation in each of the man’s sporadic movements.

“Need help Father?”

Joseph’s eyes--blown wide, his pupils eating up his pretty blues--turned towards him, and yeah, that’s what he was expecting. Anger and disappointment for being asked such as thing. 

“Judge!” It was a weak reprimand when he came halfway into saying his name, turning it into a groan as he deflated. He wiggled his fingers, flicking them to the side like he was disgusted that he was covered in his own cum. He was alert in an instant, focusing back on their guest. “Escort her out Judge, it’s the least you can do.”

His lip twitched. He felt like he already paid off his debt considering what he just did. But he helped her stand anyway, tossed her clothes her way as he dressed himself in silence. Then Joseph was behind him, pants tossed away somewhere as he crowded his space. “Make haste Judge, I think I might need ‘help’ when you come back.”


	6. PolySeed/Rook Please Come Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seeds realizing how good Rook looks wearing an iconic piece of their clothing

“Here.” John was behind her in an instant, staring into her eyes through the cracked reflection of the mirror. “It might be cold.” Already he was staking a claim. Laying his jacket—lightly flecked with dirt—over her shoulders. Feeding her arms through like she was a child.

“The world’s a radiated mess after a dozen nuclear bombs were dropped. I doubt it’ll be cold.” She saw the way his cheeks stained pink at being blatantly called out. She saw right through him, smiling at how he ducked his head a moment later. “Just in case though, I got it.” She reassured him, tilting her head just to lay a kiss at the corner of his mouth.

Joseph eyed them curiously as they exited the bathroom together, John following quick on her heels. Practically sitting on top of her when she collapsed on the couch.

“Rook?” Joseph asked, fingers intertwined in front of him, a nervous tick gained years back. “May I speak to you?”

John gave her one last kiss--staking a claim she swore--before she could break away from his grasp and move into Joseph’s embrace. “Yes?” He didn’t answer, instead taking a step even closer to brush along the leather lapel of John’s jacket that folded over her chest. 

“It’s only fair that you have a way of remembering me as well when you venture outside.” He didn’t wait for a response, just unwound the rosary around his hand that somehow stayed through the chaos of a car wreck 7 years prior. He traced her palm before wrapping it slowly around her own hand, laying a kiss the inside of her wrist. “There we are. You wear that well.”

She couldn’t hide her mirth this time. Fully wrapping her arms around his neck to breathe him in. She wouldn’t be gone forever, if the reports his scouts gave were true than it was more than safe enough for them to go out. Not that they wanted to just yet, but her, she was going stir crazy living with them for the past 7 years. 

Rook wanted to roam, she wanted to at least mourn the sights that would never be the same if Joseph had anything to do about it. Most of all she wanted to see her friends again. She wanted to find them. And now it looked like she was going to roll up in apparel anyone from Hooe would recognize. Eden’s Gate or not.

Items that apparently looked good on her if the way John was ogling her said anything.

She shouldered her bag, the one that Jacob checked and rechecked five times over before giving her the all clear. One more kiss to Joseph, keeping it short and brief, one that told him she’d be coming back. The kind of kiss gifted to a lover if you were only running to the store for more milk.

John grapled her in close when she leaned down to kiss him fully on the lips. She was almost pulled down into his lap with how he anchored a leg around the back of her legs. He poured out every single fear into that kiss. Letting her know just how much he opposed this idea.

“Jacob?” Rook asked, breathless, twirling on her heel to find him standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest with a frown settled on his face. “Care to walk me out?” She held out her hand for him to take, sinking into the familiarity of the calluses on his palm.

He stood closer to her than he had in months, letting their shoulders brush against each other as they walked towards what must’ve seemed like to him to be the end. The way he kissed her was evidence of that.

“I’m not sure if you’re gonna come back.” He mumbled when they parted, eyes firmly shut like that would keep her from leaving. “You’ve got about a thousand reasons to run. But--” And here he opened his eyes, bottom lip trapped by his teeth. “I oughta give you some reason to return, even for a moment.” 

He slipped his dog tags off from around his neck, placing it gingerly over her head. His thumb traced her throat, running over scars and hickies alike. “It’d break John’s heart if he never saw his jacket again.” He paused, staring into her eyes, trying to see if she could read between the lines. If she knew that it would be so much more than a flimsy jacket that would keep John up if she never returned. “And I would hunt you down to get these back.” He halfheartedly tugged at his tags, brushing over her chest reverently. “Jus’ come back to us Rook.”


	7. Ethan/Cap Dreaming (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan having dreams about the captain of security before and after she brings back Joseph.

He wouldn’t say he hated her. He just hated what she stood for. That she stole away the attention he deserved.

 

If his father was present he’d be quick to remind him that no one ever deserves anything. That maybe he should have another talk with God about his greed.

 

But Joseph wasn’t here, was he? Instead standing in front of him was a woman looking way out of her element. Out of place as far as clothing went, making her seem for all intents and purposes, an outsider, surrounded by people wearing furs. Looking like she didn’t come from anywhere, like prosperity didn’t house her either.

 

That so called captain of security--whatever the fuck that title entailed--was the epitome of the prophet Joseph was looking for. And that made his blood boil. 

 

But she was kind, shockingly so. And that made her all the more difficult to hate. That, dare he say, she was sweet. Shaking his hand like the world hadn’t ended years ago and common decency was normal. Smiling at him and nodding along with sympathy shining in her eyes as he ranted and raved. 

 

Later that night; when she was long gone, on a wild goose chase bound to only benefit him, he thought of her. It was hard not to when she graced him with the affection he had been hungry for. 

 

He imagined her far in the north, choking on bliss and seconds away from being torn apart by a pack of radiated wolves. 

 

“Jesus fuck.” Ethan fell back against his bed, eyes slamming shut with an odd feeling of guilt welling up in chest. It took longer to fall asleep than usual. The fire crackling across the room doing little to ease away the goosebumps scattered over his arms. 

 

When he did sleep, he dreamt, tossing and whining like a boy again.

 

_ She wasn’t perfect. Far from it. But she was there, willing and able, standing in front of him and staring at him like he was a God. For once someone realized his potential. That he was able to make another person happy. _

 

_ He opened his mouth to talk, to voice his curiosities about why on earth she was here before him. _

 

_ But she was already walking towards him, making his breath cut off as his attention was drawn down to the sway of her hips. Then she was on him. In that way that dreams work, where everything was in snapshots and half memories. _

 

_ He didn’t question it. Why would he when this was something so amazing? When she was making him feel like he could fly? _

 

_ The way her hands felt were heavenly. Less calluses than he thought she’d have being from all over, both a builder of civilization and a survivor alike. It was perfect nonetheless. She knew her way around his body like she owned it. Like they both did this dance before. _

 

_ Ethan gasped when she crowded his space. Tipping his head back further, giving her access so she could trace the muscles in his neck with her tongue. Kissing and nipping and making him grow hard between his legs until he was aching. _

 

_ She was a tease then.  _

 

_ He didn’t mind for once. After yearning for control for years, this time he let her use him. He fell back comfortably when the wall she pinned him against turned into a bed.  _

 

_ She was undressed in a second, as was he, just a product of his mind. Giving him the opportunity to trace her body with his eyes. She was as beautiful as he imagined when he first met her. All toned muscles that showed years of hard work paired with perfect, bouncy tits that he couldn’t resist but reach up and grab. _

 

_ The moan she let out went straight to his cock. No longer confined by his clothes. Resting on his inner thigh as he leaned forward to pull her towards him, making her fall on top of him. Her breasts pressed fully against his bare chest, a wonderful feeling as her nipples ghosted along his skin.  _

 

_ He kissed her hard on the lips. Using his mouth with skill he never thought he had. She seemed to like it though, opening up to explore his mouth with her tongue. Then she was crawling down his body, kissing at self inflicted bruises and scars brought on by thousands of insecurities.  _

 

_ Cap brushed her fingers along his thigh until she reached his cock. Weeping and red at the tip. She toyed with him, not yet giving him her mouth. Stroking up and down languidly. Pressing a kiss to his length when he whined, cupping his balls and rolling it around in her hands. _

 

_ He realized all at once how long it had been since he had been given treatment like this. Where sin was everywhere, where he had to be a role model for the masses, where the whole of Hope hated New Eden, there weren’t many people flocking towards him to take to bed.  _

 

_ He basked in this for now, accepted the weight of her tongue when she offered it. Bucked up into her mouth to hear her choke when she swallowed him. The way she bobbed up and down drove him wild, made him quick to put a hand at the back of her head to force her to move faster. _

 

_ Cap didn’t protest like he thought she would. Even with tears gathering at the corners of her eyes and saliva dripping from her mouth. She continued until he was close, a moaning wreck that spilled cum down her throat.  _

 

*****

 

Clocks were a thing of the past, but the sun was good enough. And from its position in the sky he knew he slept for too long. Not like it mattered. The people of New Eden didn’t see him as a figure of authority. He was sure that if he wasn’t the child of their Father that they wouldn’t like him at all.

 

More than ever he wished that his captain was here. He didn’t even know her name, didn’t think to ask, too filled with resentment. And now…

 

Ethan raged for weeks after that. Angry at God and himself and most of all, at Joseph. 

 

It’d be too soon if he saw his father again. He’d be content if she came back empty handed.

 

*****

 

“You gotta be kidding me.” His words were lost in the roar of the crowd that gathered at such an arrival. The woman he sent away with no intentions of ever seeing again was back. Looking a little worse than before, bags hanging heavy under her eyes with cuts and bruises where she showed skin, but alive.

  
He couldn’t explain the flow of relief he felt. But it was there, making him sway where he stood, not even bold enough to capture her eyes after the dream he had. Instead he focused solely on the man trailing along behind her, as if this wasn’t his home, content to let her lead him further into the crowd. Which parted like he was Moses.

 

His father, The Father, looked  _ normal.   _ Uncaring that he left for so long, acting as if he hadn’t taken a two year hiatus from being their leader.

 

It was fine. This was fine. He told the Captain right before she left that he was going to be the one on top. Which meant keeping his head. So he closed his eyes briefly, steeling himself until his father stood next to him with a hand on his shoulder. Like they were equals.

 

That made his lips flicker, almost tipping into a smile. 

 

Until he opened his eyes and saw where his father’s proud gaze was focused on. At the captain. At his flock. Smiling wider than in his memories.

 

Ethan briefly recalled being angry, showing wrath that his father was well acquainted with in his past. Shaking himself free of his father’s hand with a burning remark of ‘what have you ever sacrificed?’ 

 

There was a momentary pause. A shroud of silence that fell over the elderly who were there back when his dad was a man of 40 with siblings standing by his side. A silence that shook dangerously inside the heart of his Judge when they stepped forward, hands tightening around their bow.

 

He rocked the boat with his statement, he knew that much. When he turned on his heel, he caught the captains eye’s one last time. She still didn’t lack any sort of kindness in her gaze, the one that made his heart jump in his throat that first day. 

 

He slept awfully that night. Tossing and turning, restless. Waking up too many times for him to count. 

 

_ Things were different this time.  _

 

She  _ was different.  _

 

_ That made him tremble, made his knees weak until he fell down, scuffing his skin terribly. Did he break her? Was he the one who made her look so...sick? And that was how she looked. Defeated, as if that time traversing the North took something out of her. As if speaking to Joseph had taken something out of her. _

 

_ But she was there. Again. Walking towards him slowly, like he was an animal about to be startled. Ready to lash out. _

 

_ Ethan bowed his head. Humiliated for once. Accepting though, breathing out in amazement when she crouched down by his side. Until their knees were touching and her hands squeezed at his shoulders.  _

 

_ There were tears in his eyes when she kissed him. Wetting both their cheeks. It was nice though, despite the heaviness in his chest that he couldn’t exactly explain. _

 

_ He moved with her. In sync once again when she tipped him on his back. She was in his face, the only thing he could see. And he found that made him feel safe.  _

 

_ He couldn’t resist wrapping his arms around her midsection, pulling her tight against his body. He wasn’t sure how long they spent like that. Breathing the same air and basking in each others company. _

 

_ She kissed him again. A single hand resting on his cheek, rubbing her thumb back and forth over his stubble. _

 

_ As much as he wanted this, wanted her, he was happy just feeling her body against his. This wasn’t sex--it certainly wasn’t love.  _

 

_ But for now, in his dreams with her, he was happy. And fuck his father but he deserved that after all the neglect.  _

 


	8. PolySeed/Rook Sexually Deprived pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John, Joseph, Jacob, and Rook emerge from their bunkers after 7 year hiatus sexually deprived.

Jacob and John got lucky. As lucky as a man could get after watching their home be blown to pieces by bombs that is. 

But from where she was sitting, stuck with Joseph Seed, they were lucky. Safely tucked away in the bunkers they had built for this very occasion. 

She heard the sour note in Joseph’s voice when he spoke to his brothers and sister, how absolutely pissed he was that he couldn’t join them. That he couldn’t, for once in his life, bask in the fruits of his labor. 

Not like she was enjoying it any more than he was. Not when they were living on top of one another. Completely devoid of doors or any sort of privacy. Even the bathroom lacked anything practical, she had been the one to suggest hanging up an extra bed sheet when he walked past her showering one too many times.

Rook was still trying to convince him to do the same for the bedroom. He had been part of building an entire commune after all, she was sure he could fashion some sort of door for them both. But before that could come to pass she figured he would need to agree with sleeping in different rooms. 

It’s not like she could just come out and tell him why she so desperately didn’t want him so close to her. 

He’d make her repent and atone, probably go out of his way to set up radio calls with John and question where he went wrong like an overbearing parent. 

Because her thoughts were less than pure and she was getting sick of masturbating with the shower to mask her moans. 

She never thought sexual deprivation was a thing that could make her feel so tense…and yet. 

Joseph questioned why she snapped at him on a daily basis. He questioned why she slept on the couch some nights, and not once did she let him in on the fact that her fingers were buried between her folds. 

It was a paltry companion to the real deal. Many a nights she was tempted to roll over and make a proposition to Joseph. Maybe slide a hand over his bare hip and make a grab for his crotch. Palm at him until he was hard and needy and wanting. 

Seven fucking years without sex wore on someone. Your own hands got old fast.

Turned out she wasn’t the only one suffering either. She was aware of that even before they emerged from under the ground. She heard it in John’s voice whenever she joined Joseph at the radio from a lack of anything better to do. She heard it in Jacob’s suggestive comments whenever he felt up to talking.

Joseph hid it well. 

He turned away from her with a modest sigh whenever she emerged from the bathroom in just a towel. Never taking the bait she let out for him when she wore close to nothing in the summer. He wouldn’t even tease the idea of taking her confession, too scared of what such a thing would lead to. 

Meaning most nights she was stuck with John. Not a bad thing at all, she still remembers clearly what he looked like the last time she saw him. She could see each freckle on his face and how lean his body was beneath the tight fit of his clothes. 

But he was too far to do anything proper. And that’d be if she could ever break him down enough to move past dirty talk. 

When seven years did roll around, Joseph was like a kid on Christmas morning. He held her close the night before, an arm slung over her waist with hot breath ghosting over her nape. 

He dragged her halfway across the destroyed landscape to find his brothers. Not bothering to stop to let her gape at how different everything was. He was a man on a mission, stomping over foliage and past animals that looked like a child’s version if they’ve never seen wildlife before. 

The reunion was sweet, if not tense. 

Jacob looked tired. Older too, for once looking his age. 54 years old and he couldn’t pass for anything less. The fiery beard he had was nearly gone, trimmed short to his face. When they got close, him surprisingly familial with a hug, she noticed how recently the hair had been cut. Like he had done it just for his brothers. 

It also gave her a chance to notice the greys running through his facial hair. The hair on top of his head lacked that faded color, just as red as she remembered. The wrinkles outlining his eyes and forehead was what gave him away. 

John was different. More so than any of them. He was what, 39? And looking only two years younger than Joseph at 51. The years caught up with him finally. Something that she bet caused a day of mourning in his bunker. 

There were newly acquired crows feet by his eyes too, giving her the strange thought that he had been smiling a lot more after the end of the world. 

When he yanked her in for a hug, a little too enthusiastically she might add, she realized his piercing was all but gone. His ear looked empty without the projects emblem proudly displayed. His new found tattoo did the job in that sense, covering up that ugly sloth scar on his chest with the starburst she came to know. 

John didn’t let go of her right away. Resting his chin on the crown of her head. Savoring the moment like they were lovers. And after all the flirtatious conversations they had she couldn’t blame him for sliding his hands down to her ass. 

The touch wasn’t exactly unwelcome. 

“Christ John give the girl some room.” Jacob barked. But she heard the smile in his voice, something close to approval when she squirmed closer to his brother. There was a beat of silence, one that was spent with Joseph’s hardened stare aimed at the eldest. She wasn’t too sure what kind of standoff the two had but it led to Jacob’s next question. “Wait...don’t tell me you two didn’t fuck.”

Rook hummed when Joseph kept quiet. Her hand grabbing a handful of John’s ass in retaliation that made him squeal from surprise.

“You had seven years and you didn’t plant that flag Joe?”

“She was a temptation, don’t get me wrong...but sins are sins, even once God has cleansed the world.”

“People screwed like rabbits three weeks in back at my gate.” John boasted, kissing at her temple. “We need to procreate Joseph, you can’t deny that.”

She heard Joseph huff, a slight show of anger coming out. “And you? Did you do anything like that John?”

“‘Course. As I’m sure Jacob did. As I’m sure Rook’s friends did, and if Rook wasn’t stuck with someone so saintly she would have too.”

Rook nodded dumbly against his chest. Something needy aching between her thighs at a talk so open. It had been seven long, hard years and the only men she could see for miles were the Seeds. 

She had to keep herself from whining when John pulled away. The bastard knew what he was doing too, she saw that in his smile. 

“C’mon brothers, we’ve got a community to build.” John said, turning abruptly on his heel when he reached his family. “Are you apt to join us Rook?”

And god help her but she followed like a puppy. Still holding onto the hope that at least one of them would lay her down and treat her right. If not them then the people of Eden’s Gate would have to get cool about their twisted past real quick. 

The walk was longer than she would’ve liked. Her feet dragging on the ground where blistered formed, feeling strangely at ease among them. That might’ve been her labido though, calling out for her to jump one of them.

“Don’t fall behind dep.” Jacob called, eyeing her when he glanced over his shoulder. “There’s still predators out there.” 

She huffed, picking up the pace only to sling an arm over Jacob’s shoulder, needing to rise on her tiptoes to do so. “M’tired.”

 

“Too bad.”

Ouch. He didn’t change much then. Hands tight on his rifle, muscles moving with each step as he scanned their surroundings constantly. 

“Stop staring.” Jacob snapped, though there was little heat behind his words when he caught her gaze. She swore she saw the corners of his lips tip up, maybe he saw the lust in her eyes. Maybe he thought it was nothing more than cute. Something he wouldn’t pursue but would tease her about endlessly. 

John wrangled an arm around her waist before she could respond. Yanking her forcefully against his body. “Don’t mind him sweetheart, he’s tired. Hungry too. He’s a grumpy old man now.”

She laughed when Jacob did nothing more but glare at his brother, eyes falling down to how she was pressed against John before actually managing a chuckle.

“Oh. Oh I see.” Jacob murmured. “Keep your pants on a little longer pet, we’re almost there.”

Rook didn’t have the decency to hide her blush. 

The sun was about to set when they reached where they intended to start anew. Their flock, a much bigger turn out than she would’ve expected, waited for them there with eager welcomes. 

The roar of the crowd was almost deafening when they saw their Father. John had to manhandle her out of the way lest she get trampled. Thankfully their eyes weren’t on her--the sinner who had brought about the end. 

“I think we should leave them to it. We’ve turned into chopped liver Jacob.”

“Still got that one. She’s loyal, aren’t ya dep?”

She was a lot of things, but naive wasn’t one of them. She could see that predatory glint in his eyes. How he regarded his brother’s arms around her, how he took a step closer until they were breathing the same air. Hesitant;y she nodded, unaware of Joseph’s hungry gaze from across the field.

“Then let’s play sweetheart.”


	9. PolySeed/Rook Sexually Deprived pt 2 (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John, Joseph, Jacob, and Rook emerge from their bunkers after 7 year hiatus sexually deprived, and Jacob and John stake their claim

The land around them was a paltry comparison to the empire they built before. Despite the brutal landscape and the creatures around them intent on killing, she had to admit that their people worked fast. Scrambling under the scrutiny from their Father to put together some kind of place to call home. 

It seemed like no one was missing their heralds at the very least. John and Jacob slipped away easy enough. And as far as she could see Faith was nowhere in eyes reach. All those factors aided her. It made it simple for Jacob to lead her and his brother through the surrounding woods until they reached a small lake that broke off into a larger river. 

If the world hadn’t ended and she wasn’t dizzy from lust she would’ve taken a moment to admire the view. 

The men beside her had other plans. She could see it in their eyes. In each lingering touch that was reserved despite the fact that they were far from their flock. 

“Maybe I pegged you for the wrong sin.” John murmured. Moving in close so she could hear against the roar of the water. “Look at you, so desperate for anyone to take you.” There was a tease in his tone, one that made her knees weak. 

She reached out a hand to Jacob, grabbing a fist full of his jacket until his body was pressing into hers and he was looming over her. 

Rook didn’t mind being sandwiched between them at all. She would gladly give up control to have both of them inside her. 

“Please…”

“Ooh, you must want it bad if you finally let go of your pride.” John laughed, leaning down to kiss her gently. 

“Enough John.” Jacob snapped, eyes darkening when he gave her a once over. “You talk too fucking much.” His voice fell an octave deeper when she leaned up on tip toes to ghost over his cheek with a soft kiss. It did the trick. Making him quiet down and let out a sigh.

Rook tamed them it would seem. Balancing out their crazed anger with a simple touch. Drawing them in near until they were undressing her. Snarling out jabbing comments, vying for her attention as they stripped her. Jacob’s hands felt heavenly against her skin. As he ran down her inner thigh, scraping along the heel of her foot and making her keen. 

John stayed focused on her top half. His chest--still very much clothed--pressed against her back as he fumbled with the buttons on her shirt. His hands skillfully drew her ratty shirt away from her body with a hum. He undid her bra with finesse, containing himself for now as Jacob wrestled with her pants and boots. 

As soon as her chest was bared to the open air John’s hands were on her. Squeezing her flesh and toying with her nipples. Tugging at them until they were stiff peaks. She moaned at his touch, leaning back into him as her head lolled against his shoulder. 

With a rough growl Jacob yanked down her panties, tangling his fingers into her mound. His index finger began searching immediately. Moving between her folds to find her clit. When he did he wasted no time rubbing tiny circles around her nub. 

Their combined efforts had her whining and squealing, bouncing from foot to foot at the sudden rush of pleasure spiking down to her belly.

“You sound beautiful.” John whispered into the shell of her ear, kissing at the side of her throat. Sucking bruises there that made her tremble.

“Please--”

“What do you want dep?” Jacob asked, standing up quickly, his hand still working between her thighs. “Gotta use your words.”

Her whine turned into a full blown whimper as she was thrown closer to her release. The combination of Jacob rubbing against her clit and John tugging her nipples, she wasn’t going to last long.

“God, I want you to fuck me.”

Rook distantly registered John’s laugh past the rushing in her ears. Every nerve in her body reacted as Jacob slipped a finger into her heat. Her walls clamped down tightly against the intrusion. Trying to pull him in deeper. 

“Who?” Jacob asked. She swore she saw the hint of a smile on his lips. 

“Both.” She tugged at his jacket, trying and failing to slip it down his arm. “Just...just take this off.” She directed her eyes over her shoulder where John stood, legs apart and drawing attention to the bulge in his jeans. Made more prominent by the way he palmed at himself.

“You too.” She whispered in the crook of his neck. Practically begging to let her see him. 

They didn’t waste her time. Maybe fully aware that they were on some sort of time restraint. She stood back to watch them, her hands pinching her nipples and whining at how pretty they were. 

Jacob had hair that stretched on for miles with a large cock that sat within it. She could already imagine him inside her. As for John...she groaned loud enough to draw both their attention. He was slim but long. His dick curved up towards the sky, demanding affection with a glob of pre cum glistening on the tip. 

She dropped to her knees before John even had the chance to remove his shirt. He laughed above her at her enthusiasm. Her tongue laved across his dick, sucking and slurping, making noises that would make her blush in a different time. 

By the time the rest of John’s clothes hit the floor Jacob found a spot behind her. Kneeling down to coax her up until she was standing, pressed fully into John and smushed between them. 

Jacob ran his hands down her hips, following her natural curves. “Where do you want us pup?”

“Surprise me.” Her lips ripped up in a smile to see John’s pupils dilate down to pin pricks. She heard his sharp inhale combined with how he rocked his hips forward into her thigh. 

Rook felt John’s thin fingers spread her cheek before circling round her hole. “Can I Jake?”

“Go for it.” Then, directed at her, “And I’ll take you right here.” Two fingers were plunged in her pussy without warning. Making her buck back into him. 

Jacob manhandled her with ease. Spinning her around to give John easier access to her ass. 

“Alright, up and at ‘em girl.” Jacob grabbed her waist, tossing her up and forcing her to lock her legs around his hips. Her ankles hooked around his thighs as she scrambled to grab onto something to keep from falling. 

Then he was pressing ininin, until he was fully seated and his pelvis bumped into her mound. The feeling was delicious and made her moan before she came to her senses and buried her face in his neck to muffle the sound. His following laugh made her whole body shake.

John’s hands never stopped touching her. Tracing each curve, content to watch the next few seconds pass by as Jacob bounced her up and down on his cock. Using nothing but his sheer strength to keep her from hitting the ground. 

With an unsteady breath John slid his cock past her cheeks. Moving into her asshole with a stretch that made her whine. The whole thing hurt, it felt like he was tearing her apart.

“Stop.” She patted at John’s shoulder, her wrist cramping at the awkward angle. “You’re gonna--you’re gonna rip me open.”

John laughed, bucking into her until her ass took his cock whole. “That’s what we intend to do, dear. And you’ll take it, won’t you?” 

His words made her whine, combined with the building pressure they were both adding to. Everything felt slick and loose, and she felt like nothing more than a toy to be passed between them. Not that she could complain, because her release was fast approaching. Heat spiked down to her stomach, making her legs tingle before her entire body began shaking with her orgasm. 

They fucked her through it. Uneven thrusts in her pussy and ass causing her to writhe in sensitivity. John came first, shooting his load with a strangled groan. When he pulled out her abused hole clenched with the loss of pressure. She could feel his cum leak out of her, then his fingers were prodding there, tsking lightly as he shoved his cum back inside her. 

Jacob, with a few more thrusts, finished right after with a sigh. He pulled out slow, careful when he eased her down on her feet. Her legs shook despite his gentle treatment, causing her to fall down to the dirt. 

“Are you three done?”

Rook’s head snapped up at the sudden interruption. Noting how John’s shoulders hiked up around his ear. His cheeks heated up and he caught her eyes, hands self consciously falling to cover up what was between his thighs. 

Jacob floundered for a moment, stepping forward despite his naked state to greet his brother. “Joseph…”

“I’m in need of my heralds. Imagine my surprise when I’m told that you were seen traipsing through the forest with a former deputy.”

At the sudden sound of silence she managed to speak up, shakily getting to her feet to pass John, patting his shoulder because she could see how tense he was, even with his back towards his brother. “You’re just jealous.”

Joseph sighed, head dropping. But even that couldn’t hide the bulge in his loose fitting pants. Not hiding as much as his tight jeans might. 

“Oh, Joseph,” she goaded with a smile, already aware that he was tracking the sway of her breasts and the pretty mound between her legs. “Were you feeling a little neglected?” When she reached him she cupped his cheek, laughing at how he leaned into her touch. “Don’t worry, Father. I’ll take care of you all.”


	10. Ethan/Cap Conviction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Badly wounded, Captain trying to convince Ethan not to eat the apple after her battle with the twins

“Don’t. Ethan, please. Please, just listen.” 

 

But he was faster than her. He had an hours head start, leaving her to clean up his mess with the highwaymen who destroyed his home and her people. He wasn’t nearly as wounded as she was. He looked great for a man who assisted in the murder of those he grew up around.

 

Joseph on the other hand...oh she felt for him. He looked like a broken man. She could see the red, blotchy spots on his face and the tear tracks that ran down his cheeks. She wondered how long he’s spent trying to convince his son not to eat that fruit.

 

Cap didn’t know the relevance of such a mundane object, but the panic in Joseph’s voice was real. It was raw and heartbreaking and she wasn’t even related to the man.

 

“Just stop for a second.” She whispered, falling on her knees to hold onto her side, trying to stop her guts from spilling out on the floor. 

 

“Why?” He asked, turning on his heel to reach out to the tree, brushing his fingers against the bark reverently. “For years he has kept me away from my holy purpose. He’s nothing now. Just a crazy old man who thinks he talks to God!” She saw Joseph cringe away from his words. 

 

She’s heard worse things said about Joseph at Prosperity...but coming from his son. He was heartless. A greedy child who was far beyond reach. 

 

“If you take that, my child, after I’ve warned you not to, you will turn into the worse kind of monster ever imaginable. You’re better than that.”

 

Now that Joseph mentioned it she could see the small sparkles coming off the apples. The same sparkles that floated in the drink Ethan and the Judge gave her before sending her to find Joseph. The same sparkles that radiated off the water and the wolves in the North. The bliss could be wonderful things. But Joseph seemed to know when not to go near it.  

 

 “I don’t want to hurt you, Ethan.” She tried again. Stumbling to get to her feet and managing a couple of steps in his direction. Sluggishly moving past Joseph, who reached out to steady her. Squeezing her shoulder in what she assumed was gratitude. Or maybe pity, because she was beginning to think that helping Ethan was a burden many couldn’t bear. 

 

“If you turn into some kind of monster…” She trailed off, her mind wandering to the first time Joseph introduced her to his hallucinogen. How what attacked her was nothing short of terrifying. “I’ll have to be the one to put you down. You can’t be that selfish? So utterly uncaring to force me to hurt you.” Cap was on the verge of tears, choking back her emotions the best she could.

 

Hope County ruined her. It took everything away from her. And who could she blame. Certainly not Carmina? Who they welcomed onto their convoy because that’s what they’ve been doing all across America. Not New Eden or the twins, because they were all survivors in their own right. She lost everything in one month because they planted their seeds in the wrong soil. 

 

Ethan paused where he stood, arm outstretched towards the fruit. He watched her struggle to breathe past the wounds she held from a battle never meant to be hers. 

 

And he stopped.  

 

And he spoke. 

 

“What have you ever sacrificed, Captain?” He spit her moniker out like an insult. LIke she should be  _ ashamed _ to think of herself as such. “How has your life on the road, building empires, been at the very least somewhat inconvenient? What the fuck did you lose that could trump my own sorrow?”

 

For a man in his twenties he spoke as if he was his father’s age. Oh and such an injustice made her seethe. Her hands balled into fists, an angry huff leaving her.

 

_ How dare he? _

“I lost my parents getting here. I lost my siblings. I lost Rush. Now after this mess I’m not sure where the fuck I’m gonna go. That train, with all those people, that was my home.” She advanced on him steadily, eyes darkening to see him raise his chin a little higher. “You think now is the time to play the pissy little kid? Do you care about no one but yourself?”

 

“Once I cared deeply for my mother. Then she died, the same as yours, It seems.” He took a step down off a root sticking high out of the ground to get to her level. “Once, believe it or not, I even cared for my father. I loved him more than life itself. I wanted to be like him. Then he too died. He abandoned me without a warning, knowing full well what it’s like to be parentless. I spent months thinking the wolves had gotten to him. So much so that it was easier to believe such a feat rather than come to terms with the fact that he would prefer to be secluded on a mountain top than with his own son!” 

 

He was closer to her now, their noses almost touching. His chest brushing against hers from how ragged his breathing had become. 

 

“He’s hardly my father. He doesn’t know what’s best for me. He doesn’t get to make decisions for me anymore, he doesn’t have that liberty any longer.” He turned sharply on his heel, giving a harsh shove to her shoulders, making her entire body scream with pain and frazzled nerves. When he reached the tree, fruit now in hand, he spoke again, addressing the horizon this time. “I may have been a child when he left but I grew up without him. I’ve done fine on my own for years, what’s so different now?”

 

“Please. I’m don’t wanna lose you too, I’m not quite sure I’d survive that.”

 

“You barely know me Captain. Hit the road, forget about this place.” He sunk his teeth into the fruit without further thought. From behind her she heard the straggled gasp of Joseph. “Leave my father to deal with the consequences of his sins.”

 


	11. Ethan/Cap Privacy Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Captain catching Ethan in a private moment and the two of them deciding to help each other out

She wasn’t exactly welcome here, per se. People only tolerated her because she waltzed in yielding a book from their past with the promise of bringing home their savior. If anything the New Eden’s flock treated her more like family than Ethan did. He made it clear that he disliked her, that if he had it his way, he'd be the one leading their people. 

 

She understood that he was angry. She understood that he was misguided due to his father’s absence. So really she should have been more careful. She should have held her tongue, kept her head down and did her job. 

 

Find Joseph Seed.

 

But she was tired and confused and from what she has heard the North was a very terrifying place. She needed a break and New Eden was closer than Prosperity.    
  
She was welcomed in by the Judge, greeted by children and elderly alike. Offering soft smiles and holding strained conversations about how her mission was going. They spoke to her like she was a god, like she was an equal to Joseph just because she found his holy bible. Cap wasn’t sure if she was the religious type, too busy to give it much thought in years past, and she very well may be a prophet, but right now she was an extremely tired prophet.  

 

She directed her attention to the Judge, where they were already turning around to go back to wherever they rested. “Got anywhere I could rest for a night?” Even under the layers of clothing they wore she could see them stiffen at her words. “Maybe Ethan would know? He seems to run this place...since, y’know…” From what she’s heard the Judge was Joseph’s shadow. The man could be dead, as old as he is and as dangerous as the mountains are. Was it rude to call Ethan the leader after everything Joseph’s done?

 

If the Judge was offended they didn’t show it. Simply pointed in the direction of a small hut guarded with makeshift curtains and a sturdy wood door. “That’s where he sleeps or that’s where I can---Oh and you’re gone. Okay. Cool. I’ll figure it out myself.”

 

Was she meant to knock? He wasn’t a prophet himself, he wasn't  _ her  _ leader. They were both human. Surely a little disrespect of peeking inside wouldn’t hurt. In fact, it'd be better for everyone if he was asleep. She could curl up on the floor and leave before he wakes. 

 

The door didn’t make a sound, nor did the floorboards as she moved inside. Head tipped down and eyes slammed shut, anticipating the slightest noise. When nothing like that happened she breathed a sigh of relief and took in her surroundings. 

 

Her eyes blew wide at what she saw and she just froze. 

  
Ethan was there alright. Bare as the day he was born. The moonlight that seeped through the slits of poorly put together logs bathing him in an otherworldly glow. Making him look almost angelic. Oh but what he was doing certainly wasn’t. She could handle him being naked and sleeping, she’s seen a man’s body before. That wouldn’t have phased her, but this. She imagined he wasn’t ready for an audience.

 

He laid on his back, head thrown to the side on a flat, makeshift pillow. Mouth formed in an ‘O,’ miming a silent scream as his hand glided up and down his shaft. He was hard and fucking huge. Bigger than she would have thought.

  
From where she stood, her back pressed firmly into the wood of the door, she could see a glob of precum glistening on his head. Quickly gone when he swiftly brought his hand up to smear in his slick. Making him pump his hand faster. There was nothing easy about it. He touched himself as if he hadn’t in  _ years.  _

 

That thought made a tinge of heat form low in her belly. If he hadn’t fucked into his hand in so long than how long has it been since he’s felt another person. Since he’s been wrapped up in another person’s heat without shame.

 

New Eden was hated all throughout Hope County--some wicked past from long before the bombs dropped that no one could let go--he wasn’t getting any outside these walls. And with all the mothers and fathers she saw living their lives with their children she doubted anyone was taking him up on any offers. 

 

She must’ve made some sort of noise. A breath taken too deeply or the shifting of her feet, alerting him that he was no longer alone. 

 

“Shit.” It was him who spoke first, a low whisper that didn’t go with the panicked way he moved to cover himself. 

 

His pale skin didn’t do much in his favor, showing his embarrassment clearly through his pinkened cheeks. Though she doubted she was doing much better.

 

She should leave. She knew she should. But she was frozen, scared that she mucked it all up. That this newfound companionship between her and New Eden would be destroyed. That Joseph would find out, call her a temptress and a harlot and would no longer want anything to do with Prosperity. They needed this ally. 

 

This was her mistake. She had to fix it. 

 

Cap hid her unease with fake bravado. Sauntering towards him with a cocky smile that wavered when she got close enough to see the jut of his cock. Not at all hidden with the sorry excuse of a blanket he had. 

 

She went slow--asking for permission, giving him time to stop her--crawling at the end of the bed. On hands and knees she moved between his legs. It was awkward, him not moving. Making her pause halfway up. “Ethan.”

 

He blinked at her. Leaning back on his elbows, suddenly not so tense. Lust returned again to his eyes. Searching her face then moving to her exposed collar bone and the view he just barely got down her shirt. 

 

“Can I?” Cap asked gently, her fingers catching on the edge of his blanket. 

 

His lips twitched, a smile edging its way on his face when he gave her a tiny nod. 

 

Ethan finally smiled fully at her kneeling in front of him. Steadily getting closer now that she tossed the blanket on the floor. She couldn’t stop the light whine that left her at the sight of him. She kissed a trail up the inside of his thighs. Moving with deliberate slowness, drawing it out and stopping at where his cock rested his stomach. 

 

“Wait,” He said quickly, body jerking up, coke bobbing with the suddenness of it all. “Hang on.” He was up in an instant, crossing the room and pulling something from a makeshift drawer. When he straightened his back he held up a strip of leather triumphantly, like he had been waiting for this opportunity.

 

Her brows knitted together. Only realizing what he held once he stepped into the moonlight.

A belt.

 

Or a crude invention of one. Not the worn out kind you saw with peeling faux leather and a rusty clasp, the kind that you once got at Macy’s or Sears when such a thing existed that you just couldn’t let go of. They were both too young to have those. This one was homemade. From real leather with some banged out metal that was crooked and not at all perfect like most man made inventions.

 

But a belt all the same. 

  
She wasn’t naive, hardly a saint. She knew what he intended to do. So she didn’t protest when he gestured for her to get off the bed and kneel on the floor. He stripped her slowly. Hands lingering on bare skin until she was fully naken. 

 

Ethan went behind her, a sway to his hips she noticed before he disappeared out of sight. His belt was snug around her neck without any warning. Instinctively her hands flew up to grab at it, terrible flashbacks to when she was out in the real world no longer behind any walls with people coming from behind trying to choke her out. 

 

He was good. Immediately the pressure loosened and he bent at the waist to lay a kiss behind her ear. “Hush, Cap. I won’t hurt you. Calm down.” Then, with a smile she swore she could hear, “Have a little faith.”  

 

“Well? Do you trust me?” She nodded and he grabbed her by the roots of her hair and yanked her head back. “Use your words.”

 

“Yes. Yes Ethan.”

 

“Yes what?” He let go of your hair, causing her to bob forward. If not for the belt around her windpipe she would’ve fallen. 

 

“I trust you. You--” She swallowed hard, “You haven’t given me a reason not to...Yet.” She shifted impatiently, wood flooring biting into her thighs.

 

“Good. That’s good. Now,” a finger running down her jaw that made her shiver, “do you want me to touch you now?”

 

“Yes Ethan.” He cupped her cheek gently and without thinking she leaned into his touch, nuzzling his hand more affectionate than she had any right to.

 

“Open up.” she opened your mouth and he slipped his fingers in. She groaned around his fingers as he fucked her mouth with them. Pushing them further until she was gagging. He retracted his fingers reluctantly with a sigh. “Do you want more?”

 

Another nod. This time he let it slide. Probably just as needy as her. 

 

He pulled on the belt around her neck. “Up.” He led her to the bed with practiced ease, pushing her down with a hand flat on her chest.

 

Suddenly he was on her. His hot breath against her face. Ethan kissed her hard with such ferocity that she was left gasping when he pulled away. “On your stomach.” He didn’t waste anytime putting his hands on her, helping her roll over then lift up her hips so that her ass was in the air for him.

 

Without warning he brought a hand down on her ass in a swift, stinging slap that made her yelp from surprise and pain alike.

 

Cap couldn’t say she knew much about Ethan other than the hateful comments that circulated around Prosperity. But now she knew how much he loved to spank her. Pounding each cheek until her skin was  raw. He alternated between painful slaps she couldn’t get away from to rubbing her ass almost tenderly. 

 

“C'mon, Ethan,” her voice was nothing more than a whisper, the belt still tight around her throat. “Let me touch you.”

 

“Desperate, huh?,” he teased. He acquiesced all the same though. Ethan loosened his hold on the belt when he laid down, indicating for her to get on top of him. He was quick to pull her down again and kiss her, their chests pressed tight against each other. His hands roamed every inch of her body, committing it to detail. Grabbing her ass and leading her towards his weeping cock head. They moaned in unison at the way they fit so snugly together. He peppered bites over her skin, wherever he could reach.

 

She braced her hands on his chest, hesitantly running blunt nails over his peaked nipples.  His eyes rolled back as she rode him, making red line from her nails on his chest. All the while he tugged on the belt as he thrusted up into her. 

 

“Yes! Oh, God!”  he groaned, his eyes slammed closed. He jerked her down just to kiss her. 

She  reached down and ran a thumb over her clit, his eyes following her every move.

 

He let out a broken moan of her name.  Distantly she felt him let go inside of her. It pushed her over the edge as she milked his cock. He weakly pulled her down to him and gave her the most gentle kiss, undoing the belt as swiftly as he could with weak hands and letting it flop to the floor.

 

“Christ…”

 

Cap wanted to make a joke, something about blasphemy. But someone beat her to it.

 

“So this is what we’re doing now, son?”

 

Ethan sputtered, body jerking under her with enough force to throw her to the ground. She landed with a dull thump, spread out completely for Joseph to see. He filled the doorway, eyes lighting up with disgust when he saw her. 

 

“For fuck’s sake, get out!”

 

“Sinning is hardly something to be ashamed of---”   
  


A book slammed into the wall inches from his head, making Josephs eyes go wide. “Right.” He quickly said, maybe for the first time realizing how dangerous his son had become. “I get the point. I-I’ll take my leave now.”

 

Ethan fell back on the bed with a sigh. “God, I’m gonna end that man someday, destroy his entire operation just to knock him down a few pegs, I swear.”

 

Cap huffed with him, leaning back on her elbows. “Okay Ethan. Okay.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
